Can it Truly be?
by PrinceDeath
Summary: The Fates find a soul that defies their control. Said soul is sent to the Wizarding World where it happens upon a wizard. Trouble finds Harry Potter everywhere. Harry and his family's lives will never be the same. Warning inside.


**Trigger warning *IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT SUICIDES DO NOT READ!***

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and all its characters, they are hers and only hers.**

Can it Truly be?

 **24 January, 2017**

' _Everything had been fine. Why can't I control this?',_ she thought as she paced in front of the bathtub, _' Its now or never, my roommates won't be back for a few hours.'_ Decision made, she climbed into the tub, knife in hand, and rolled up her sleeves, she stared reverently at the scars adorning her tan skin.

She contemplated everything that led up to this point and knew she didn't belong, she never did. Not once in her life did she feel as if she had a place in the world. But here she was striving to achieve said place that didn't exist because of the stipulations put on her by her family.

' _Graduate and get a BA, then go on to obtain a Masters, maybe a Phd. Have a career! I can't, I will never be happy here and I know that is what they want for me. My dreams and their love for me have been the only happiness I have ever felt in this world._ _Maybe I'll be reborn in a different world? I pray the fates take pity on me.'._

Slowly, but with determination she brought the knife down onto the crook of her elbow, she push the tip in as hard as she could knowing it would have to be almost to the bone deep. Once she felt the tip hit her bone, she assumed, all that was left was to pull it downward towards her wrist. Carefully pulling it out with a wince she went on to do the other arm.

' _Now for my note, do I write one or let them just read my diary when they find it? Those entries explain everything, so I'll just leave a little note on my phone screen,',_ when finished typing she opened her playlist and turned it on, relaxing with the first note of music. _' hmmm, is there music in the afterlife, oh who will greet me? I never really worshipped any god in particular, I mean I do find the Greek gods fascinating as well as the Norse gods. But I doubt they accept someone who never worshipped them.',_ she thought as she realized she couldn't move anything anymore. Knowing it was time, she closed her eyes finally at peace.

Her soul leaving just as the song ended.

 **Mount Olympus, Throne Room**

Klotho, Atropos, and Lachesis sat in their seats watching the other gods leave the room,

" How boring, it was already established eons ago that none of our siblings are competent. We didn't need a council meeting to display it to all of the others." , Klotho whispered to Lachesis.

"I concur, dear sister.", Lachesis answered, as she did a small gasp was heard. The other two turned just in time to see Atropos holding a life thread that was ripped in two.

Atropos was suddenly in a panic, "How could this happen? How can a life end before their scheduled time?!", looking towards her older sisters who, unfortunately looked to be just as panicked. Before they could contemplate the reasons there was a flash of light leaving behind a figure.

*gasp* " The Fates! Do you greet every soul or just certain ones?", the girl asked.

" We usually only meet those who take their lives, it is how they were to die from the beginning of their conception, they then are sent back down to roam for a thousand years." Klothos answered after regaining composure. The three sisters glanced at one another trying to fully grasp the situation, fate could not be interfered with so how did she die before her time? Klothos understood that they could not afford to jump to any conclusions, stepping forward she addressed the soul,

"Before we can send you off we need to inspect you, your soul.", giving the others a glance to signal they should begin looking. The Fates took their positions to inspect the soul. Lachesis stood with her staff in front of her , Atropos held her shears to her chest, and Klotho with her spindle. The soul gaped in wide-eyed fascination, she could feel the magic seeping into her, it felt as if she was finally whole. The piece that had been missing. The three sisters eyes widened, finding the reason for this unfortunate death. Surprise turned to anger in an instant, someone had done the impossible, they tampered with fate.


End file.
